Superanimals Team
Superanimals Team is an upcoming American-Polish action-comedy animated series. It will be released in October 2016 in United States. Plot The series tells the adventures of five animals which transform into superheroes with different powers. They fight villains such as the evil Dr. Hamster Hamsterer Senior, the demonic Devil Kangaroo, the absolute Tilla the Guinea Pig, the evil scientist Dr. FrankesRat and his dim-whited assistant Igoa, the conceited Master Tropheiter, and the incompetent Fox Guys, and many more, to save the city of Animalis. Episodes Superanimals Team will be shown first times in United States in October 15 2016 and in Poland in November 7 the same year. Season 2 will be on summer 2017. It will to having 10 seasons. The first season has 26 episodes. Characters 'Main Characters:' *Gareo J. Cannie/Super Dog - *Fifi LeKat/Hyper Cat - *Serena Bunny/Rolling Rabbit - *Zack P. Lizard/Mighty Lizard - *Hamster Hamsterer Junior/Powered Hamster - 'Reccuring Characters' *Ana the Parrot - Gareo's and Fifi's old friend. *The Mayor Ferret - *The Narrator - *Professor Charles Platypuss - *Super Mecha Robot - 'Villains' *Dr. Hamster Hamsterer Senior - *Devil Kangaroo - *Dr. FrankesRat and Igoa - *The Fox Guys - *Tilla the Guinea Pig - *Master Tropheiter - *The Wanter - *Nightmareman - *The Earer - Intro (English) Long Version: Narrator: Superanimals team (yeah) (x3) Superanimals team It's a special squad! Always without hesitation save the world! They don't know villain, which cannot be overcom! What is failure? None of the team does it know! Five animals here protects our home! Gareo: I'm Gareo! Or Super Dog! Fifi: I'm Fifi! Or Hyper Cat! Serena: I'm Serena! Or Rolling Rabbit! Zack: ''I'm Zack! Or Mighty Lizard!'' Hamster: ''I'm Hamster! Or Powered Hamster!'' Whole Superanimals team: ''Transformation time!'' All animals (from Animalis): ''The Superanimals team!'' Short Version: Narrator: Superanimals team! (x8) It's a special squad! Gareo: Super Dog! Fifi: Hyper Cat! Serena: Rolling Rabbit! Zack: Mighty Lizard! Hamster: Powered Hamster! Whole Superanimals team: ''Transformation time!'' All animals from Animalis: ''The Superanimals team!'' Narrator: ''Superanimals team (for example): Episode 1 - A Big Movie'' Cast (English dubbing) Major Cast: * Jeff Bennett as Gareo / Super Dog * Tara Strong as Fifi / Hyper Cat * Grey DeLisle as Serena / Rolling Rabbit * Nolan North as Zack / Mighty Lizard * Noah Schnapp as Hamster Hamsterer Jr / Powered Hamster * Charlie Adler as Dr Hamster Hamsterer Senior Secondary Cast: * E.G. Daily as Ana the Parrot * Tom Kane (in style of Him from The Powerpuff Girls) as Devil Kangaroo * Maurice LaMarche as Dr FrankesRat * Tress MacNeille as Tilla the Guinea Pig * Sam Marin as The Mayor Ferret * Frank Welker as Professor Platyplus Minor Cast: * TBA as Master Tropheiter '(ep. 5) * TBA as '''Igoa '(ep. 3-4, 9) * TBA as 'Super Mecha Robot '(ep. 4) * TBA as 'Fox #1 '(ep. 6, 10, 19-20) * TBA as 'Fox #2 '(ep. 6, 10, 19-20) * TBA as 'Fox #3 '(ep. 6, 10, 19-20) * TBA as 'The Wanter '(ep. 11) * TBA as 'Nightmareman '(ep. 16) * TBA as 'The Earer '(ep. 14) * TBA as 'Cutemarie the Fairy '(ep. 17) * TBA as 'Cutecarrie the Fairy '(ep. 17) * TBA as 'Mayor of Fairypolis '(ep. 17) * TBA as 'Ice cream seller '(ep. 16) '''Other: * Tom Kenny as 'The Narrator '(since he narrates The Powerpuff Girls) Production The director, co-director and producer of Superanimals Team are unknown as of now.